


Circling Fates

by thespinningmeanie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: It was just a strange dream that caught him off guard many years ago he didn’t expect to remember it again.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Circling Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Autumn_Dena who helped me expound a simple headcanon into this chikaita fic :))

It was another cheerful, noisy weekend morning in the Mankai dormitory where most of the younger members of the troupes were present in the lounge while the adults were relaxing in their respective rooms. Chikage had just finished up checking his collection of spices when his phone vibrated. When he opened it a notification from a page he followed greeted him, it says that a new restaurant that specializes in spices has just opened up in Veludo way. He decided to check it out immediately to avoid going there during a lunchtime rush. On his way to their room he bumped into Omi and informed the resident chef that he wouldn’t be eating lunch because he has an errand to take care of and would just eat outside before going back. 

He continued walking to the room he shared with Chigasaki when he reached it he slowly opened the door not wanting to disturb his roommate from gaming but the assumption that Chigasaki was playing games was completely wrong. Instead it was a startling sight that greeted him that made his breath hitch, it was Chigasaki who stood at the center of their room, in his hands was a small familiar box, inside the box was where he hid the other pair of the ring he was currently wearing. He may be unromantic but he has his moments. Chikage let out a breath of relief, tension seeping out from his body, when Chigasaki didn’t seem to notice him going in. Instead of calling for his roommate’s attention he was distracted by the glimmer of light being reflected from the ring that is now being outshined by the bright curiosity in Chigasaki’s carnelian eyes as he fits the ring in his finger. With bated breath he decided to watch Chigasaki a little more, an unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest as he tried to remember the reason why he bought a pair of rings in the first place.

Then suddenly the memory of a certain dream jolted his mind, his eyes widened as it played in the back of his head. It was the most bizarre dream he had from back then all those years ago, back to the days where he used to be alone, before he joined the troupe. In that single moment he was stripped of every layer of protection he had built up around him, his emotions are raw and exposed. In a nick of time Chikage managed to cover up his shocked expression before Chigasaki turned his head towards him.

At first, Chigasaki gave him a bewildered look, then he frozed before putting on a charming smile that would have convinced anyone that he is innocent, scratching his head with one hand he tried to hide the box he had been holding with the other while a tinge of pink colored his cheeks. “Senpai, how long have you been standing there?”

Chigasaki’s reactions were funny enough to make him relaxed a bit but he was as bewildered as the man across him, his mouth decided to run off on its own. “It’s yours if you want it.”

"Eh? You mean it?"

“Yeah, it’s a perfect fit.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself nor could Chikage deny the credibility of his statement. The ring does perfectly fit Chigasaki’s finger and he was drawn to the sight of it. 

He heard Chigasaki let out a frustrated sigh before complaining. "That is such an unromantic way of saying you wanted me to have it?-"

“Keep it, Chigasaki.” He turned away from him and went to his closet to pick a jacket to wear for his outing. Chikage didn’t know how tense he was until he heard Chigasaki speak again. He thought Chigasaki would protest more but he accepted it, muttering something about him being unromantic and mumbling a small thanks. 

Just when he thought the tension had faded the atmosphere turned heavy again as he turned around and saw Chigasaki staring intensely at him, turning redder than a tomato as minutes passed. 

"Senpai, are you seriously proposing to me or what?” 

He found it cute that Chigasaki was so flustered he couldn’t get his sentence straight but he was feeling hot too and he hasn’t even worn his jacket yet, he mumbled out a quick reply. “Think whatever you want”

"Again, such an unromantic senpai.” He watched Chigasaki make his way back to the couch, ears red, and a ring still worn on his finger. 

Chigasaki’s antics made him chuckle and he decided to ask him whether he wanted some snacks he could buy at the convenience store. Chigasaki excitedly turned and asked him where he’s planning to go. He explained about the new restaurant and was taken by surprise when Chigasaki asked him if he could accompany him. “If you want to but you’re not fond of spicy food. ” 

“You could’ve just asked me from the start, senpai.” It was the only response he got before Chigasaki disappeared to change his attire. Together they walked out of the room and told the other troupe members they have an errand to do and promised to bring them some snacks on the way back. Chigasaki did all the talking and he just smiled and nodded back, too preoccupied with the thoughts in his head. He reminisced his dream filled with light, the complete opposite of what his life was when he dreamt it. In his dream everything was bright and luminous, at first he thought he was the only one in it but it only took him a few moments to realize that he was not alone, that there was someone who stood in front of him, clutching his hand in theirs. The warmth from the hand holding him warmed him from inside out, letting his guard down he shifted his gaze to their intertwined fingers, he was surprised to see two matching rings resting on his finger and on the stranger’s. He returned his gaze to the stranger’s face but only his lips were visible, his whole face is still shrouded by the light. The stranger opened his mouth and bestowed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was faint but he heard what the stranger said. That’s where his dream ended but after seeing Chigasaki wear the ring he bought in pair of his he cannot help but turn the stranger’s face into Chigasaki. Too distracted by his thoughts he didn’t notice that they were already outside the dorm. Chikage was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt something tugged his hand and what he saw felt familiar. A bright light coming from the sun surrounding them, two hands intertwined, rings resting on each, and Chigasaki’s beaming smile.

“Thanks for the ring, senpai.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it as I had fun writing it! If you wanna talk about chikaita or A3 in general hmu on twitter @taruchels


End file.
